


A Secret That Should Stay Secret

by Haggledore



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, abit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haggledore/pseuds/Haggledore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Renamed) Enjolras has a diary that he'd rather people didn't read but the one person that does read it is the one he least wants to read it. He tries to stop Grantaire but he doesn't listen and the damage is done. But is it really damage or should he be happy that eveything is now in the open?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret That Should Stay Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot for this lovely pairing, hope you like it?!

Cafe Musian was full of noise and laughter as everyone gathered together for the meeting. Enjolras stood by the door welcoming those still arriving while distractedly talking to others who were trying to engage him in conversation. When everyone appeared to be there, he left his post by the door and dropped his bag on the table by Grantaire, Marius and some of the others before heading over to get himself a drink. 

“Hey, what’s in the bag?” Grantaire called out, eyeing it interestedly. 

Enjolras, now the other side of the room, didn’t hear because if the torrent of noise coming from the rest of the room. 

Shrugging, Grantaire reached over and pulled the bag close. He undid the clasp with ease and stuck his hand inside before pulling it back and producing a small book. Staring at the plain cover briefly, he turned it over and flicked open the first page. After taking a large swig of his drink, he began to read a few lines of the first page. 

“Enjolras, I think I found your diary,” He laughed, turning the pages until he came to more recent entries. 

This time Enjolras did hear him talk and his gaze quickly snapped to Grantaire, who was still reading odd snippets from random pages. 

“No Grantaire,” He cried, trying to fight his way through the hordes of people that seemed intent on blocking his way through to snatch the book away from his friend. 

“What’s your problem?” Grantaire replied. “Hey, look, it says my name.” 

Everyone in close proximity to him turned to listen as he began to read aloud what the entry said. 

“ _June 10th, what is Grantaire’s problem? He got totally drunk again at the meeting and I had to practically carry him home and the whole time he thought it would be fun to stroke my hair and call me beautiful. He’s so infuriating_. Wow, Enjolras, that’s not very polite,” He commented. 

“Please stop reading,” Enjolras begged, finally fighting through the crowd and stopping in front of him. 

“I’m not finished, there’s more,” Grantaire grinned, brandishing the book before looking back down at it so he could continue reading. “ _He’s so infuriating and yet I still think I’m in love with him, Everything he says, though most of it is utter crap, still interests me and everything he does just makes me want him more and I hate myself for it. He will never love me though, that’s the only definite thing I know..._ ” His voice faded away as he looked up at Enjolras who stood frozen in horror, hurt written all over his face. 

Everyone else in the room was silent now. A second later he was gone, walking away, out through the back exit of the cafe. Grantaire thought for a moment then stood up and stuffed the diary into his pocket before rushing after Enjolras, fully aware that everyone had their eyes fixed on him as he left. 

He soon found Enjolras in the back alleyway, leaning heavily on the cool brick wall and staring resolutely at the cobbled ground. 

“Hey...Enjolras?” 

“Why did you read it? Why?” He began, pushing himself away from the wall as his voice rose because of the anger and betrayal that he felt. “I asked you not to, I tried to make you stop but you didn’t listen to me.” 

He kept rambling on and on and for a while Grantaire listened but soon his attention level wavered and he became far more interested in the way Enjolras’s mouth formed the different words at such a fast speed. His lips were full and a light shade of pink and he wondered what it would be like to see them swollen after some intense kissing that would be performed by himself. 

Soon he began to worry that Enjolras wasn’t pausing enough for breath so whenever he did, Grantaire tried to interrupt by saying his name over and over but it did nothing to stem his flow of words. In the end he threw caution to the wind and stepped forward, claiming Enjolras’s lips in a kiss that silenced him mid sentence. It didn’t last long. Grantaire pulled back first, watching Enjolras carefully as he stood rigidly in shock. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked slowly, unsure of what to expect as an answer. He knew what he hoped to hear but he still believed that that was totally impossible. 

“I’ve wanted to do it for a while and thought that now you wouldn’t object and I wouldn’t feel as stupid because I found out you like me, do you object? Look, I don’t care about your diary, I think it’s sweet.” 

Enjolras scoffed but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m serious,” Grantaire said, and at this moment Enjolras couldn’t argue with him. He looked the most serious now than he thought he had ever seen him before. 

Having nothing to say, or nothing that could be expressed with words, Enjolras pushed Grantaire back against the opposite wall and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was unlike their first. Grantaire’s hands tangled into his hair, his fingers stroking through the soft curls, while Enjolras’s hands brushed over his hips and up onto the small of his back where he pressed gently, urging Grantaire to move closer so their bodies were pressed together. 

Someone cleared their throat and the two broke apart quickly to see who it was. They were surprised to see a whole group watching them intently. It was actually slightly unnerving. 

“So can we start the meeting now?” Combeferre asked, his eyebrows raised at them. 

“Uhh y-yeah,” Enjolras said, still not having regained his breath from the kiss. 

“Good.” 

They made towards the door but had to wait for all the others to squeeze through first as they all tried to fight through at the same time. When they were all gone and the doorway was clear, Enjolras stepped forward to go back inside but Grantaire took his hand and pulled him back into another kiss. 

“Sorry, just trying to get my fill for all the times we’ve missed,” He smiled. “And I don’t think everyone will be happy if your mouth is glued to mine for the whole meeting.” 

Enjolras laughed. “How long have you liked me?” 

“Long enough to know that I don’t want to go another day without you.” 

“Hmm good...But if I say don’t read something again, don’t read it, promise?” 

“We’ll see,” Grantaire smirked, before leading him back inside, their fingers still entwined.


End file.
